


The Forbidden Fruit & The World Around It

by xreyoflight



Category: Greek Mythology, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adam Driver as Hades, Daisy Ridley as Persephone, F/M, Persephone and Hades, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo inspired, virgin Hades, virgin Persephone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreyoflight/pseuds/xreyoflight
Summary: He saw darkness in her beauty and she saw beauty in his darkness. I made hades run to me. He saw my bones beneath and offered me half his kingdom. Do you really think I ate the fruit unwillingly?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are the characters!

Characters 

 

Daisy Ridley as Persephone 

Adam Driver as Hades 

Jennifer Connely as Demeter 

Sean Bean as Zeus 

*this list will be updated throughout updates* 

 

Disclaimer: this story is based off of A Greek Mythology fable: The love story between Hades & Persephone. This is my take on it. I'm going to try my hardest to make this story as accurate as possible. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! 

 

*slow updates*


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Zeus and Demeter's first child had taken place, and Hades is intrigued.

It was a clear night and Zeus sat upon his throne as Demeter gave birth to another immortal being. The goddess of love had clutched the infant tightly; hushing the baby girl lightly as she rocked her back and forth in her arms. Eileithyia pressed a towel against Demeter forehead, wiping the tears of sweat. The goddess of Harvest was utterly breathless and exhausted from conceiving her seventh child.

"Persephone." She called the infant. It's soft gurgles and whimpers had called out to Demeter. Aphrodite had came quickly, releasing the child into its mothers arms.

Demeter was petrified to look at her newborn child. This immortal being had caused Demeter the heaviest pain, known to gods. But Demeter's feelings had softened after looking at Persephone in the rosed tinted face.

Demeter moved the cloth away from her daughter's cheek, "My darling, Persephone. May you be the Goddess of Spring and flora. May you provide the vegetation to the people of Greece, and serve them plenty."

Aphrodite smiled at the child, "May your beauty and wholeness being you loyalty, lovelyness, and purity."

The child laughed against its mothers chest. Demeter calls for Zeus, and her roars.

"Our daughter is virtuous. She will some day be formidable, venerable, and nubile."

Demeter had never agreed to the terms that Zeus had wished. She wanted her precious daughter to be safe and well-kept. She envisioned her daughter blessing the Greek people with vegetation and bringing the joy along with springtime. She never wanted her daughters fate to bring the Greek people at their knees. Zeus wanted a strong Goddess. A woman that would uphold herself on her feet.

Shortly, Demeter had recovered. She gathered her children and brought them down with her to the earth- creating a valley that was shielded away from mortals. Demeter had created a solitude for her children. A perfect place to raise her newborn daughter, Persephone.

The cry of the goddess child had touched the earth, echoing through the under layers below the feet of the mortals.

Below the surface, a curious but rather lonesome mind had lurked in The Kingdom of The Dead. The Dark Prince had heard this cry of the infant. He had also apprehended the name of this girl.

"Persephone." The voice rang throughout Hades temple.

His feet stomped against the marbled floor, echoing throughout the house of Hades. Gathering at the Styx Dam, he wishes upon to see the oldest goddess of Demeter's later-seven children. A vignette of a matriarch was shown visible to the God of the dead. His eyes glowed at Demeter holding the one righteous deity.

Hades was selfish, and he knew this. He didn't want to see anyone else hold this child. He had to have his flaming hands on her. This immortal being that Zeus had created himself from dust, flora and clay, must enter the underworld and stay. That was the rule right? Who that trespasses the gates of the underworld may never come through again. Hades planned on changing that.

 

 


End file.
